The present invention relates to a novel and useful car seat device which is usable to support children in a vehicle.
Governmental safety standards require that children be securely fastened into special car seats that fit atop vehicle seats in a passenger car. The purpose of this regulation is to protect the child during vehicular travel, sudden stopping, and in traffic accident situations. Many child seat structures have been devised to achieve compliance with the regulations. In addition, children are normally unhappy at being confined within a vehicle and must be provided with some sort of entertainment means, in addition to being adequately held to a car seat structure.
Several toy supports have been devised for attachment to cribs, beds, infant seats, strollers, or the like. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,722,713; 5,076,520; and Des. U.S. Pat. No. 302,988 show bridging type members which are adaptable to infant car seats. Such bridging members usually include appending or supporting arms and platforms for toys.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,865,380 and 5,094,506 depict a child safety car seat that includes a windshield to protect the child during travel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,109 illustrates a child car seat that includes a back pad in the form of a bear or stuffed animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,106 shows a seat belt attachment for a child placed in a car seat which takes the form of a teddy bear.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,072 illustrates a soft simulated auto dashboard which may be attached to a platform which fits over the lap of a child in a car seat.
A child car seat device which combines a seat and an ornamental toy would be a notable advance in the transportation field.